


It's Burning on Your Lips [Let Me Be the Catalyst]

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Daddy Issues, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim did <i>not</i> have daddy issues, no matter what his actions might have implied.<br/>Leonard certainly wouldn't call it an "issue" because he had no problem with the newly discovered kink, even though Jim seemed hellbent on never talking about it again.</p><p>  <i>Jim was sure he was going to drown in the sensation before he actually got to come. He whined, low and desperate, before he gave way to the begging Bones loved.  “Please daddy!” he cried out before his whole body tensed and shook as his orgasm ripped through him with one last twist of Leonard’s wrist. </i></p><p>  <i>That was a new one, even for them. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [It's Burning on Your Lips [Let Me Be the Catalyst]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056630) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



> Well if those tags don't say fun I don't know what does!
> 
> This started out as just an excuse to write Daddy kink and turned into this big multi chapter production with all of the feelings. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, never my characters, I own the 'plot' to this work only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags are for the whole work, some may not be in this first chapter

Jim Kirk did not get surprised.

He wasn’t crazy or even that impulsive, no matter what his reputation might say. He took calculated risks. Sometimes he knew things where going to go badly before he started them and he chose to do them anyway. It took a lot to surprise him, and very, very rarely, did he surprise himself. 

 

...

 

Jim was on his knees with his ass in the air. His face pressed into a mess of pillows, the sheets balled up in his hands. “Bones, please... _please_ ,” he panted, his eyes shut tight. 

The corner of Leonard’s lip quipped up, “Not yet darlin’,” he said and twisted his fingers slowly inside Jim, who writhed in front of him, “Beg a little more, I’ve got to know how much you want it.” 

“Fu _ck_ —Bones please! Wanna come so bad,” Jim bucked his hips back into the four fingers thrusting inside of him, “Plea _se_...touch me, Please— _ahh_!” his pleading broken as Leonard pushed his fingers back in.

Leonard reached down to fist Jim’s leaking cock, “Never say I don’t do nothin’ nice for you kid,” he drawled. Jim’s eyes cracked open as he stared back at Leonard; there was a sheen of sweat coating Jim’s body, and his lips were bitten red and swollen. 

Not letting up the steady rhythm of his thrusts, Leonard lazily stroked Jim’s cock, like he wasn’t in a hurry. Truth be told, they’d been at this for the better part of an hour, so he really wasn’t in _that_ much of a hurry. Leonard liked having Jim falling apart in his hands, even if it left him achingly hard as well. 

“Beg one more time Jim darlin’, real pretty for me,” Leonard insisted, teasing, as he massaged Jim’s prostate in time with his cock. 

Jim was sure he was going to drown in the sensation before he actually got to come. He whined, low and desperate, before he gave way to the begging Bones loved.  “Please daddy!” he cried out before his whole body tensed and shook as his orgasm ripped through him with one last twist of Leonard’s wrist. 

Leonard jolted at the final plea, but stroked Jim through his orgasm, even as Jim’s muscles clamped down around his fingers. Leonard eased him down to the bed. 

That was a new one, even for them. 

Leonard gently pulled out, and absentmindedly traced the red, puckered hole with his lube-slicked fingers as it continued to twitch. It wasn’t until he wiped Jim’s release on his pants that he realized he’d come too.

Daddy, huh? He’d never thought about it, but as he eyed Jim’s boneless figure, he suddenly didn’t know why. Jim was his boy, his to make feel good and safe, and Leonard wasn’t sure why this hadn’t come up before.

 _Daddy_. 

It sent a thrill up his spine that he felt all the way in his fingertips. 

 

…

 

When Jim came down from the high, his brain suddenly kicked back into high gear, replaying what had just happened. 

He’d said _daddy_. Oh fuck, he’d really just called Bones daddy. 

_Shit._

Bones had just given him one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life, and that’s what he’d said. Jim tried to take a deep breath, but his lungs wouldn’t fill right, and when he exhaled it came out ragged. 

Shocked didn’t even begin to cover how he was feeling. He hadn’t been this surprised with himself since he’d taken Pike’s dare to join Starfleet. This was no time to be thinking about Starfleet, Jim reprimanded himself. He should be trying to figure a way out of this. 

 _Except you don’t want a way out of this_ , a small, but insistent, part of his mind whispered, _you_ liked _it, and you want Bones to let you do it again_.And fuck all, Bones still hadn’t said anything. 

Jim opened his eyes, staring at the blank of wall in front of him, the sheets still clutched in one hand. “Bones…?” he tried, his voice coming out flat, barely a whisper. 

Jim jerked as he tried to sit up unsuccessfully. “Bones?” he said again, but this time there was an edge of panic in his tone. 

Leonard was pretty sure that was the voice of someone who was two seconds away from losing it. Leonard positioned himself next to Jim, his hands reached out to pull Jim’s body against his.

“Fuck, Bones, I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from, I didn’t mean—”

“Shhh, you were perfect,” he said, his voice subdued and calm as he stroked Jim’s cheek with his thumb, “my good boy.”

Jim let out a shaky breath before his throat tightened. He wanted to say so many things, but suddenly he was exhausted. Bones was saying he was good, and for now, that was enough.

Leonard tucked Jim’s head under his chin, against his chest, and wrapped his arm firmly around Jim’s unmoving torso. “It’s alright, darlin’,” Leonard murmured, his fingers brushed along Jim’s arm, and continued to hold him tight. “I’m right here.” 

Jim faintly registered that Bones continued his quiet reassurances until his mind let him drift to sleep.

 

...

 

Even though it was Saturday, Leonard had clinic duty, which meant he had to leave quietly so he wouldn’t wake Jim. He felt guilty leaving Jim to wake up alone after the everything that had happened, but Jim was an adult, and he knew Bones had to be at the hospital. Besides he was sure Jim would’ve been more upset to be woken up at 0600 on a weekend. 

As they day went on, he decided it was probably better that Jim had space anyway. This way he had plenty of time to decide what he wanted. After all, Leonard wasn’t going to insist Jim call him daddy if that’s not what he wanted. Even though it got him—inconveniently—hard just thinking about it. 

 

...

 

When Jim woke up, the rational part of his brain reminded him that Bones had clinic duty, but waking up alone this particular morning still felt like shit. Regardless, he resolved to not make it a big deal, Bones would come home, they’d have a good laugh about it, and he’d never think about it again. Except maybe every once in a while when he was jacking off…

Jim got out of bed, took a shower, made coffee, steeling himself to do the required reading for his history course. It was beyond dull, somehow the author had managed to make charting the stars and Starfleet’s first missions seem like torture. He scrolled through half a chapter before it became clear this approach wasn’t going to work, he hadn’t absorbed a single word from the PADD. 

Instead his mind was running on overdrive as it planned multiple scenarios of what he’d say to Bones when he got back. He dismissed almost every single one instantly because, even though it would have been easier, he wasn’t going to be able to lie to Bones. As much as he wanted to tell himself it had been a mistake, it really hadn’t been. The part of his mind that told him he liked it and that he wanted to do it again was winning out. He’d liked calling Bones daddy while being finger fucked. _He’d fucking loved it,_ and that, _that_ , made him feel disgusting. 

 _You’re so fucked_ , his brain supplied helpfully. 

It wasn’t like they were vanilla by any means. Jim had always been a bit of an exhibitionist, which had lead to sex in some pretty wild places. As for Bones, he was as bit of a sadist, like most doctors, but Bones liked to bring it into the bedroom. Not that Jim minded, actually, quite the opposite. He’d been tied up and fucked almost every surface of the apartment. When Bones had walked in on him watching ball gag porn, Jim came home the next day to find one with a pretty blue ball and leather straps laying on the bed. They’d done some truly filthy things together, but Jim was positive this was where Bones was going to draw the line. This wasn’t just another toy, this was something else _entirely_. 

What did it even say about Jim that this was something he wanted. How much of a fucking cliche could he possibly be? He could _not_ have daddy issues. An authority problem? Okay. An adrenaline junkie? Guilty as charged. But daddy issues? No. No, thank you sir. 

He hadn’t known he was going to say it until the word was already out of his mouth, and the more he tried to put it out of his mind, the more it pushed back. Jim’s brain rapidly fed him images of himself riding Bones, arms loosely bound behind his back as he cried, “Daddy!” over and over. His stomach twisted and for a moment he might throw up. He was already hard. 

 _Fuck_.

 

...

 

When Leonard walked through the door two hours later Jim was a mess. He was sprawled across the couch, wearing only his boxers and one of Leonard’s old sweatshirts. His hair was wild, one hand picking at the hem of the sweatshirt, his forearm shielding his eyes, lost in his thoughts. Jim visibly jumped when the door swished closed and beeped signaling it was locked. 

“You alright kid?” Leonard questioned in a hesitant tone. He winced at the moniker, catching it a second too late—probably not the best word choice, but old habits and all that. Jim didn’t respond. 

 _Kid_ , Jim thought, the usual term of endearment felt like a slap in the face, shit, Bones had to be mocking him. He wasn’t even going to be able to look at Bones. Jim had planned on keeping it together, embarrassed as he was, he really thought he was going to be able to keep himself together. He felt his eyes burn with humiliated tears. This was definitely not part of the ‘brush it off’ plan. 

Leonard dropped his bag in the entry before perching himself on the edge of the couch, “Jim? Jim, hey, it’s just me, just Bones.” He took hold of the hand still clutching the sweatshirt. It seemed like the time alone had been the opposite of a good thing. 

Jim exhaled frantically. His eyes were blocked by his hand, but his cheeks were wet and ruddy; Leonard realized Jim was crying. 

“Oh darlin’ no, _no_ , it’s alright,” Leonard insisted, as he laced his fingers with Jim’s, “You’re gonna be okay, c’mere.” 

Jim shook his head, but squeezed Leonard’s hand tighter. “’Mm sorry…I’m being stupid” he breathed into the cushions. 

Leonard jostled him upright, clasping a hand around the nape of Jim’s neck. “You don’t need to be sorry sweetheart. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He pressed a kiss to Jim’s temple. 

He deliberately avoided Leonard’s eyes as he shook his head again. Leonard sighed and pulled him into a heavy hug and Jim settled against his shoulder. “I should have been here when you woke up Jim.” 

Jim rubbed the heel of his palm against his eyes, “You had clinic duty, you had to go,” said, voice raw and quiet.  
  
“You’ve been agonizing over it all day haven’t you?” 

“No,” Jim lied adamantly. 

“Darlin’, it’s okay, it really is,” Leonard promised, petting his hair. Jim’s arms tightened around him. “It’s not like you called me someone else’s name, then you’d have to feel bad.” Jim choked out a wet laugh and Leonard rubbed small circles into his back. 

“You wanna talk about it Jim?” Leonard asked quietly after a few moments. 

“I really don’t.” 

“Alright sweetheart.” Leonard kept his promises, even to himself. If Jim didn’t wan’t to talk about it, then that was that.  

They stayed like that for a while—Jim’s legs stretched across Leonard’s lap and his head pressed into Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard’s fingers running through his hair with one hand, holding Jim’s with his other. Neither one of them said anything. 

“I’m starving. Can we get dinner?” Jim asked, seemingly collected enough that he no longer needed to cling to Leonard. 

He pulled back enough to see Jim’s face, the tip of his nose was still red, but he didn’t look any worse for the wear. “Whatever you want darlin’.”

Thirty minutes found them strewn back across the couch, surrounded by more cartons of Chinese food than either of them could realistically eat. Leonard hadn’t even bitched about how much food Jim had ordered, or how unhealthy it was. Jim had turned on an awful Orion romcom holo—one of his favorites—that reminded Leonard of an old Terran reality show that his grandmother liked. 

Jim’s head ended up in Leonard’s lap, sighing contently as Leonard carded his fingers through his hair. Jim, of course, fell asleep like that. Even though Leonard’s back was going to kill him in the morning, he couldn’t quite bring himself to wake Jim up and move them to bed. 

 

…

 

Jim Kirk was known for being many things, but quiet was not one of them. So when Leonard sucked him off the next night, he was a little lost. Jim usually cursed, begged, and whined, at the very least, he’d moan his name for Leonard. 

Jim kept his mouth was sealed shut, making appreciative little noises in the back of his throat, taking care not to utter a word. He had no idea what might come out of his mouth if he opened it, and he wasn’t planning on finding out. He came down Bones’ throat with a strangled gasp and a shudder, but nothing more.

A couple seconds later his PADD beeped. Jim reached for it, scanning for a moment, before jumping up. “Shit, sorry Bones, I have to go. I forgot I told Sulu I’d meet up with him tonight, I’m already late.” He scrambled to find his clothes that had been previously strewn across Leonard’s floor.

Leonard sat up on his heels, naked from the waist up. His cock throbbing against the zipper of his red cadet trouser. Jim wasn’t usually selfish in the bedroom, he almost never turned down the chance to make Leonard come. “I—Alright…You coming back tonight?” He was sure confusion was evident on his face.

Jim deliberately looked away while he tugged on his slacks, “I…I’m not sure. We might not be done until late. Something about Andorian night blooming plants? I don’t even know why I have to take this xeno-flora course…when the hell am I going to have to know about these ridiculous plants?” Bones climbed off the bed, stilling Jim with a hand on his shoulder before he leaned in to kiss him. 

Jim kissed back, tasting himself on Bones’ tongue and quickly added, “Thanks for that,” making a vague gesture towards the bed, “I’m sorry I didn’t do you.” 

“It’s fine darlin’, see you later.”

Jim scurried out. Leonard considered getting himself off for a moment, but Jim’s sudden disappearance had left him left him cold, soft, and a little dazzed. He shucked the uniform pants in favor of pajamas and made himself coffee instead. 

To his surprise, Jim returned just before dawn. He smelled like whisky and potting soil when he crawled into bed, pressing his body against Leonard’s back, trying—and failing—not to wake him. Leonard didn’t hold it against him, he’d been a light sleeper ever since he’d become a doctor. For once though Leonard didn’t care, he’d been woken up, he was just glad Jim had come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 and 3 are coming in a day or two, they're written, they just have to be edited.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim hadn’t seen Bones awake in three days. His course load was brutal, Bones’ clinic hours were ridiculous, and he may or may not have been purposefully avoiding Bones at lunch. He was beyond exhausted and so tired of the added stress he’d put on himself with his ridiculousness. 

He couldn’t let himself relax anymore, not ever, not even with Bones—especially not with Bones—and it was killing him. This relationship was one thing that had always been easy, really the _only_ thing that had been easy in as long as he could remember.   
He just wanted to forget about his stupid outburst, to go back in time and stop himself from saying that stupid, goddamn word that was wrecking him from the inside out, but he couldn’t. Unless he could find a way to time travel, he was stuck with his actions, and as he laid wide awake in the waning darkness next to a lightly snoring Bones he just couldn’t play this stupid game with himself any longer.

He sat up in the bed and shook Leonard awake by his shoulder. “...Wha? Mhhm, s’wrong Jim?” Leonard rumbled, his accent thick and his voice caked with sleep. 

“Fuck me Bones,” Jim said with no preamble. In the half-light Jim watched as a perplexed look crossed Bones’ face. “Please,” he added, because it seemed like the polite thing to say when waking someone up before dawn for sex. 

Leonard caught sight of the clock, which glared 0430, making a noise between a grumble and a sigh. “Only ‘cause you asked so nice,” he relinquished, sitting up before he pressed a kiss to Jim’s parted lips 

Jim broke the kiss, digging the lube out of the basket next to the bed. He returned, putting it into Leonard’s hands. “Make it rough, okay?” Jim whispered, avoiding his gaze.

“You ain’t in no position to be making demands kid,” Leonard growled back, surveying him for a moment. “But don’t you worry, what with you waking me at this godforsaken hour—it’s gonna be rough.” He leaned in to suck at Jim’s neck as if to emphasize his point. 

Jim whined against him, pulling Bones over him as he sank back into the pillows. Bones continued to lick and bite his way across Jim’s neck as he worked Jim’s boxers down his hips. 

“Bones, _Bones_ , please,” Jim arched his back off the bed when Bones ground their hips together, he could feel Bones, hard and hot, through the thin layer of fabric still separating them. “I want you inside me, please.” 

Bones pulled away from his neck, hovering over him with lidded eyes, “Look at you, laying there, begging for my cock. Damn if you aren’t a sight, Jim.” He yanked Jim’s boxers past his ankles before coating his fingers in lube. He pushed a finger in with no hesitation and Jim let out a heavy breath, squirming underneath him, it was harsh and fast, and everything Jim wanted. 

Bones leaned down to bite at Jim’s nipple, producing heavy moans, before adding a second finger. Bones worked him open for a moment before moving back up to Jim’s ear and whispering, “Maybe I won’t let you come this time, that’s not what you asked for after all.”

Jim whimpered and clenched around the fingers sliding out of him, “You wouldn’t—guuuh! Oh fuck, please!” Jim knew he was teasing, Bones rarely denied him that, but it made his cock twitch anyway. 

“You’re always so polite when I’m opening you up darlin’, let’s see if that lasts.” 

Jim felt a third finger push inside him, and as he threw his head back against the headboard, he felt something snap inside him. “Fuck, please, please daddy! Please say you’ll let me come!”

Bones stilled for a beat, his fingers still buried inside Jim. For a second he thought Bones might stop and Jim braced himself for rejection. Instead Bones cursed quietly above him before he leaned in for a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into Jim’s mouth. When he let Jim up for air he sucked at Jim’s earlobe murmuring,  “I’ll let you come Jimmy, as long as you’re a good boy.”

Jim let out a gasping breath and Bones resumed thrusting into Jim with his fingers. He pushed up to meet Bones’ fingers for several moments, feeling desperate and not nearly full enough. Shit, Bones was going to go along with this, not throw him out of bed like he felt he deserved. “Daddy, _daddy please_ , can I have your cock?” he thought maybe he should tone it down, but apparently it was too late for that, his mouth working faster than his brain.

“Are you ready darlin’? Don’t need daddy to open you up some more first?” 

Jim shuttered, hearing Bones call himself daddy was more of a turn on than he could have ever imagined. “No, please, I’m ready,” he insisted.

“Alright Jimmy.” Bones pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his sweats before ridding himself of the pants. Bones reached for the bottle of lube once again and Jim whined. “Be a good boy, be patient, I don’t want to hurt you sweetheart.”

And finally, _finally_ , he pushed his slick length inside Jim’s aching hole. Bones’ cock pulsed hot inside him, thrumming across his nerves. God, he’d missed this. He loved this feeling, his whole world narrowed down to Bones, just barely keeping himself together. Bones moved carefully inside him, the angle was enough to graze his prostate at a tortuously slow pace. He kept his legs wrapped around Bones’ waist, his cock trapped between them, throbbing for attention. 

“Ahhha—fuck, harder…please daddy!” Jim whimpered into his neck. 

Bones chuckled, “Oh that’s right, i almost forgot my darlin’ boy wanted it rough tonight.” 

Jim whined frantically as Bones quickened the pace, his fingers digging into the sinewy flesh of Bones’ biceps. Jim cracked his eyes to see Bones watching him through hooded eyes, fucking him like nothing else in the world mattered. It was too much and not enough all at once. “Fuck, _fuck_ please! Harder, please, ple—”

Bones silenced him, catching Jim’s swollen lip between his own, sighing, “Easy sweetheart, I know what you need.” Bones did know what he needed, he always knew. He kept the already punishing pace, pushing two fingers into Jim’s mouth, against his tongue, “Suck Jimmy,” he commanded gently. After several moments Bones removed his spit-slick fingers and reached between them to stroke Jim’s neglected, leaking cock. 

Jim made a wild, urgent noise. He needed to come, he needed to come now, but when he did this was all going to be over, and he desperately didn’t want it to end. This prolonged onslaught of tortuous pleasure. “Please daddy, _daddy,_ please can I come?” he begged simply because nothing else would come to mind.

Jim swore he felt Bones’ cock twitch inside him. He nipped Jim’s chin before relinquishing, “Go on, darlin’ come for me,” pumping Jim’s cock in time with his rigorous thrusts. 

Vaguely, Jim knew he was screaming, unable to form actual words, just feral cries, against Bones’ damp neck. Jim’s body bore down around Bones’ cock, pulling forth his orgasm as he continued rocking shallowly into Jim’s shaking form. 

When Jim returned to conscious thought, he felt Bones pull out of his spent body. He moved himself just to the left of Jim before falling heavily towards the mattress on his stomach, hand resting squarely against Jim’s chest. Labored breathing hung in the air, and Jim could feel the pounding of his heart against Bones’ palm. 

“Thanks,” he sighed into Bones’ skin. It didn’t adequately convey his appreciation, but he was too exhausted for anything more. Jim studied him for a moment, waiting for something—rejection? disgust?—getting neither, he settled for flicking his tongue out to lick a streak of his come off Bones’ jaw. 

“God almighty Jim,” Bones choked out, “you must be tryin’ to kill me.”

It was another few quiet moments before Bones made to get up, Jim reacted instantly, scrambling to keep a hold on him. “Darlin’ I just want to get something to clean us up,” Bones soothed, rubbing his thumb in circles against Jim’s arm. Jim shook his head frantically, not caring that it was irrational, he needed to keep being touched. Bones looked at him with such warmth that he felt justified, as Jim curled up against him.

Bones allowed them to stay wrapped up in each other, just a tangle of limbs, even though they were both coated in sweat and Jim’s come. His heart fluttered happily as Bones twined their fingers together. He just wanted to stay like this, and fall asleep contented, but the nagging voice crept back into his head, refusing to be silent 

Leonard’d almost fallen back asleep when he heard, “…Bones?” in a small voice that he knew meant Jim needed him conscious. 

“…mmh? Yeah kid? 

“Is it…okay?” He felt Jim’s pulse pick up. 

“Is what okay?” Leonard asked groggily, coherent thought was a struggle at the moment, he was bone-tired and fucked out. 

“Bones…you know what, don’t make me say it.”

“You like saying it well enough when I’m inside you,” he knew it wasn’t the right thing to say before he’d finished the words. Jim stilled against him, his heart hammering, Leonard groaned, “Wait Jim, that’s not—fuck…it’s okay. More than okay, actually, I like it.”  
  
“You _like_ it?” Jim asked incredulously, twisting around to see Leonard’s face.  
  
It earned him a chuckle from Leonard. “Did I fuck you stupid, kid? _Yes_. Yes, I like it. I liked it the first time you said it, and I liked it tonight. Thought I made that pretty clear…”

Jim stared at him for what felt like an eternity before he leveled, with the barest hint of a laugh, “That’s pretty fucked up Bones.”

“You are such a brat,” Leonard grumbled affectionally before pulling Jim back to him. 

 

…

 

Leonard had naively thought that would be the end to the awkwardness between them. It wasn’t until Jim had showered, dressed and breezed out the door before Leonard could get out of bed, that he realized Jim wasn't entirely back to normal. Neither of them had class until noon on Thursdays, and they were in the habit of studying over brunch. Or, more adeptly called, studying while Jim ate so much food it counted as both breakfast and lunch. Which usually turned into sex, but that wasn’t ever a surprise. 

Part of Leonard couldn’t believe that Jim was so unwilling to discuss their newfound kink, it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted. But another part of him acknowledged that this was something else, it struck a different, not exclusively sexual, cord with Jim, and it had him terrified. For his part, Leonard was willing to throw himself head-first into whatever this entailed, because the thrill it gave him, coupled with what it did to Jim when he was comfortable, was well worth it. 

He managed to luck out of a clinic shift that night, which he could tell Jim was definitely not expecting in the way he all but jumped out of his skin when he turned around to find Leonard sitting at the table, fussing with his PADD. Jim fumbled with his bag for a minute while he tried to decide if he could squirm his way out of the apartment with a half-assed excuse.  
  
“Darlin’, please don’t. We both know you’ve got nowhere to be tonight,” Leonard entreated, getting up from the table. Cautiously, he made his way over to the entry where Jim was still fidgeting. “How are you?” Leonard asked, trying to segue into normal conversation. Jim clearly wasn’t having it, he seemed to suddenly find his shoes fascinating. “Jim. Please,” Leonard pushed softly, laying a kiss to Jim’s forehead, “we gonna talk about this?”  
  
“Only if you make me.”  
  
“I’m not gonna _make_ you do anything,” Leonard said firmly, “I already told you, I like it, there’s just a few specifics I want to talk about.”

“Can’t we just let it happen?” Jim all but begged, unwilling to look at him, color rose in his cheeks.  
  
“I want this to be good for you sweetheart, for _us_. Give me a chance to do it right. I don’t want you to be embarrassed about it.”

Jim shuddered under Leonard’s touch before kicking off his shoes and heaving himself to the couch. Leonard watched him for a minute, Jim chewing nervously at the pad of his thumb. Leonard padded over to the kitchen, filling two mugs with coffee—and one with copious amounts of sugar—before heading back to the sitting area. He gingerly handed the sweetened mug to Jim before he settled himself on the nearby chair. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you darlin’, I’ve never given much thought to the Dominant-with-a-capital-D thing, always considered myself more of a good old-fashioned sadist,” he said with a tiny smirk. Jim opened his mouth like he might say something, but Leonard shook his head before he continued, “But this…I feel different about this. So before we go any further, I need you to tell me, _truthfully_ Jim, do you just want to call me daddy or do you me to _be_ your Daddy?” Jim had turned roughly the color of his cadet uniform. “Darlin’ I promise you, whatever the answer is, I won’t be upset.” 

Jim stared at a spot somewhere just to the left of Leonard’s head, coffee mug pressed to his lips, looking flushed and panicked. “Bones…” Jim started. He forced his eyes to meet Leonard’s before continuing, “I feel like the most fucked up person in the entire galaxy right now.”

“Jim, sweetheart, it’s not like you’re asking for a Xindi-Insectoid mating ritual—which, I have to tell you, is a hard limit for me,” humor played in his eyes. “I’m not going to think any less of you for this,” he said with sincerity, “I promise you, just tell me what you want.”

Setting his mug down, Jim buried his face in his hands for a long minute, then he held up two fingers, “Second one.”

“What?”

“I want to be your good boy.”

Of course he did. Warmth flooded Leonard, he set his own mug down before cautiously settling on the couch and pulling Jim into his arms. “You’ve always been my good boy. I’m sorry you’ve had to wait this long for me to be your Daddy,” he stroked Jim’s back, who held him tight. 

“I can’t even tell you how much I want that.” And for a moment, Leonard thought that it was remedied. Then Jim sucked in a shaky breath, “but what the hell kind of person wants this?! I just feel like some disgusting broken _thing_ , Bones. You’ll help fix me right? This is so fucked up, I’ve never had ‘daddy issues’ before, what the fuck is wrong with me?”

“I can’t fix you.” Jim’s head snapped up, his eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill over, “I can’t fix you because _I_ _don’t think you’re broken,_ Jim. You’re perfect just like this. Darlin’ this isn’t an ‘issue’ you have to work through, it’s about feeling protected, and loved, and god knows that’s what I want to do for you.” 

Jim keens, curling against Leonard’s chest, sniffling into his shirt. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” Jim whispers from Leonard’s lap. “I don’t want to talk you into this Bones”

“You’re not talking me into _shit,_ Jim. What’s going to convince you that I’m just as into this as you are?”

“I don’t know…”

“Jim, we can’t do this if you don’t trust me. Should we sit here, and have you call me daddy until I get hard? Because that’s what’ll happen, Jim. I don’t think you realized that the first time you said it, I came. Just from fingering you and hearing you say it. You have no idea what this does to me darlin’.”

“…I didn’t know that. I do trust you, Bones, more than anything…Can you just admit that it’s really fucking weird?”

“It’s not—”

“I know you said you like it, but it’s like, really messed up. It’s a fucked up thing to do.”

“Jim, you have to stop torturing yourself with this. It’s no more or less fucked up than anything else people do in bed, it’s just different.”  
  
“You’re so calm about this.” Jim didn’t know why he was fighting so hard. Bones was being nothing but understanding, but it just didn’t feel like enough.  
  
“Do you want me to get angry, should i raise my voice?” Bones asked, unruffled.

“I mean…no, but—I don’t know Bones.” 

“Does it it feel too easy? Did you want to have to convince me to be okay with it?”  
  
“I don’t know…maybe. I’m just waiting for you to realize I’m a mess and that you can’t do this.” _If we do this, you’re stuck with me,_ Jim thought to himself, _you can’t leave if I open up to you like this._  

Seemingly reading his mind, Bones asked, “Darlin’, do you think I’m gonna leave you?” Jim flinched involuntarily. “Jim, I'm not going anywhere. I want this, I want _you_.”

“Promise?” 

“Yes sweetheart, I promise.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the next part will be the thrilling conclusion (with more porn of course)!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Bones had suggested Jim might rather talk about specific over food than being left solely to his thoughts, Jim hadn't disagreed. Jim changed out of his uniform and took a shower while Bones made dinner. Leaving Bones in charge felt natural and freeing, it let him off the hook from making decisions, and he savored it.

Across the table from Jim, Bones contemplated him for a moment. He waited until Jim swallowed his sip of water before he said, "I've been thinking about why this whole thing has upset you so much." Jim gave his a positively panicked look. "Darlin', wanting this doesn't mean you have issues with your father. Plenty of people who had completely normal childhoods need Daddies. The two aren't mutually exclusive."

Jim bit at his lip. Bones wasn't completely off track, he was tired of everything in his life being overshadowed by George Kirk. Jim was partially terrified that his father had had some hand in this as well. Jim looked away from him, "I think it's a control thing. It's nice to not have to be responsible for a little while."

"It can be about whatever Jim, you don't have to explain yourself. I just want you to stop feeling guilty."

Jim nodded, brows furrowed. He wasn't sure if could do that, but for the first time, he thought seriously about it. He absently twirled the pasta on the plate around his fork. 

“Do you want to do this in public?” Bones asked in an even tone after a second.  
  
Jim’s fork clattered against his plate. “ _Fuck no,_ ” a look of horror dimmed his features, “Jesus Bones, no!”  

“Okay, _okay_ , I’d also rather we didn’t, but I know sometimes you like to put on a show. So if you change your mind, you feel free to let me know, and we’ll talk about it.” 

“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely not Bones!” Jim could hardly blame him for asking, what with some of the things Jim had asked for in the past, but the thought of anyone other than Bones ever knowing about this was nauseating.

“Alright Jim, that’s fine, eat your pasta.” Jim had to take several more bites before Bones would continue. “Is it okay to call you Jimmy?” he hesitated a little, trying to gauge Jim’s reaction. 

Jim’s cheeks took on a pink tinge, “Yeah, I like that.”

Bones exhaled with what Jim thought looked like relief. “I’m glad you do, darlin’. I’d also be glad if you’d eat some of the broccoli on your plate,” Bones nudged. Jim made a face in response. “Jim, you do understand that there are going to be rules, your actions will have consequences. I know you’re gonna try your hardest to follow the rules, but I want to make sure you know, I’m going to enforce them.”

“I know.”

“I’m talking about punishments Jim.” 

“Okay.”

“Just ‘okay’?” 

“What else do you want me to say Bones? I know what I’m getting into.”

“Jim, I’m still going to—it’s just that…” Bones closed his eyes for a moment and started over, “I can’t stop being a sadist just because we’re doing this, but I promise I won’t just make punishments up arbitrarily, you’ll know if you’re breaking a rule.”  
  
“I don’t need you to stop being a sadist, in fact I don't want you to. You’ll be discerning…I’m not worried about it.” 

Jim ate a forkful of green mixed with his pasta and Bones eventually continued, “‘Stop’ still means stop, and that’s not going to change—unless we decide otherwise before a scene," Leonard squeezed Jim’s hand, “Tap out—”

“I know: Tap out, if I can’t talk. Two for slow down, three for stop. Jesus fuck! Bones, why are we going over this, what _are_ you planning on doing to me?” Jim shook with tension. 

Leonard covered Jim’s hand with his across the table. “Jim, I don’t know what it’ll look like when you get going, we’ve never played like this before. We’re probably going to push some boundaries Jim, you could get mixed up about reality. I just want to make sure we’re being as safe as possible.”

“Sorry…” Jim said, abashed.

“Don't apologize,” Jim’s eyes slid back up to meet his, “You’re allowed to have opinions, that’s why we’re talking about this.”

The silence stretches on for a moment before Jim asks slowly, “Hey Bones? A while back…did you say you loved me?”

 

…

 

They hadn’t done anything after they’d talked on Thursday. Bones had kissed him with a simple, “Of course I love you darlin’.” Before he told Jim not to say it unless he was ready. 

Jim’s heart skipped a beat, but outwardly he’d just rolled his eyes before cornering Bones in the kitchen and kissing him back. “Don’t give me that bullshit Bones,” Jim had smirked. “I love you back.” It had come out a little more tenderly than he’d intended, but if Bones noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

They’d talked about basic rules, Bones asked Jim what he felt appropriate consequences might be, specifying that he’d take Jim’s answers into account. Bones had asked if Jim would talk about more limits, rehashing some of the established ones, and adding a few.

By the time they were ready for bed, Jim felt comfortable—safe—with the new addition to their relationship. The exact opposite of how he’d felt the first time the word had fallen from his lips. That night, Jim had wound himself around Bones, content to just lay with him. Jim had drifted to sleep with his hand on Bones’ heart. 

 

…

 

It wasn’t until the next night when Leonard came home, yanking his cadet shirt off his body, that anything further happened. Leonard sat down on the couch to tug off his boots. After he’d pulled off his undershirt too, he felt fingertips trace his naked shoulders. 

“Hi Daddy,” came a small voice from behind him. 

“Hey Jimmy,” he said with a smile. A warm feeling welled up in Leonard’s chest, he loved this side of Jim—hesitant and nervous—and he loved that it was _him_ whom Jim had opened up to, that it was Leonard who got to protect and guide him.

“Can I have a kiss Daddy?” Jim asked quietly. 

“Sure darlin’, c’mere,” he patted his thigh. Jim slipped around the couch. He eased himself into Leonard’s lap, knees on either side of Leonard’s legs, black sweatpants pooling. He cradled Jim’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a slow kiss, sucking at Jim’s lip before working his tongue into Jim’s mouth. Jim leaned into it, breathing the air right out of Leonard’s lungs, as he kissed back. 

“Missed you,” Jim said breathlessly when they pulled apart. He nuzzled into Leonard’s hand, his own rested against Leonard’s chest. 

“I missed you too sweetheart.” Leonard ran his hands down Jim’s body, they came to rest on his exposed hips. 

“Daddy,” Jim started, leaning to Leonard’s ear, “may I please suck you?”

Leonard regarded him carefully, something in Jim’s tone seemed wrong, his body tense. “Are you trying to apologize for the other night Jimmy?” he asked, keeping his hands firmly in place on Jim’s hips. 

Jim blushed and nodded quickly.  

“That’s real sweet of you darlin’ but you don’t have to, I know how scared you were then,” Leonard said, kissing his cheek gently.   

“So I can’t?” Jim asked quietly after a moment. 

“Only if you want Jimmy, you don’t have to. Daddy’s not mad.”

“I want to…please.” 

“Okay sweetheart, you did ask politely after all.”

Jim maneuvered himself out of Leonard’s arms and to the floor between his legs. He looked up and held Leonard’s gaze, waiting. Jim watched as Leonard as worked his pants off, his cock almost hard, rising between his legs.  
  
Jim leaned in, wrapping a hand around Leonard, he licked along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Leonard let out a deep groan before Jim took him into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip while his hands pumped Leonard’s shaft. 

It’s wasn't that Jim didn’t know he was doing well, he knew he was good at blow jobs, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Bones tell him. Jim pulled off after a few moments, fingers still curled around the base of Bones’ dick. “Is this okay Daddy?”

Bones chuckled, pushing a hand through Jim’s hair, “Yes Jimmy, you’re doing real good.”

Jim blushed, he thought maybe he should feel uncomfortable, asking for praise, but he liked it too much to care. He continued, his lips wrapping tightly around Bones’ cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. He looked up a few seconds later to find Bones observing him fondly.  

Bones smiled down at him, tracing his finger over Jim’s spit-slick lips, “My talented, pretty boy,” he commended, his accent rough and prominent, “Daddy’s real proud of you.”

Jim’s stomach flipped with satisfaction. He took Bones’ cock further into his mouth, the tip nudging at the back of his throat. Bones moaned, “Yes darlin’, fuck that’s perfect, just like that.” Jim opened his jaw wider, enough that he managed to take Bones entirely. With the tip of his nose pressed against Bones’ pelvic bone, Jim swallowed around his cock. It made Jim’s own dick throb with neglect, but that didn't matter because Bones hadn’t come yet. He could do it, he could be a good boy and wait his turn. 

Bones managed a strangled breath, blunt nails scraping Jim’s scalp pleasantly. Jim’s throat worked Bones’ cock, straining to keep from gagging. “Darlin’…oh darlin’ I’m—” Bones struggled before he came with a gasp. 

Jim sputtered as Bones’ come filled his throat, pulling back before he was done. His cock jerked against Jim’s tongue, as the last of the hot, white liquid poured out. He rested his head against Bones’ thigh. Jim could feel the mixture of spit and come running out of the corners of his mouth, down his neck, as he licked feebly at Bones’ softening cock. 

He felt like he’d failed. “Sorry,” he whispered not looking up at Bones. 

Bones guided Jim back up into his lap. “Sorry? Jimmy, what are you sorry for? You did so good sweetheart.”

Jim motioned to the glistening mixture on his neck, “I couldn’t swallow everything. I’m sorry Daddy…Promise I can do better.”

“Darlin’ boy, I’m not mad. I’m very proud of you,” he assured Jim, stroking his cheek. Bones kissed his jaw before lapping at the come on Jim’s neck. “I love you like this, messy and flushed, all for me.” 

When Jim whined, and he knew Bones could feel it on his tongue.

“Will you do me a favor Jimmy?” Bones asked, his fingers tracing Jim’s hipbones, “will you come for Daddy?" 

Jim shivered and nodded. Bones pushed Jim’s sweats just far enough out of the way to reach Jim’s cock. Swollen and leaking, he mewled when Bones began stroking him, hand slick with Jim’s spit and Bones’ release.  
  
Jim wound his arms around Bones’ neck. He was closer than he’d thought, and he had to bite his lip to keep from coming immediatly. He arched and threw his head back as Bones pulled him towards orgasm. Jim couldn’t think of anything besides the hands on his body, squeezing him, petting his thigh. He sobbed when Bones rubbed his frenum with his thumb, his large hand still working Jim’s cock. 

“My beautiful boy, that’s it, come for me darlin’.” Bones urged. Jim’s nails dug into Bones’ back as Bones jacked him insistently. 

Jim let the sensation surge through him as he spilled between them, thick strands of come splattered Bones’ abdomen and dripped down the length of his cock. Bones, stroked him through it, and dragging his fingers down Jim’s spine. Jim slumped against Bones’ chest, tucking his head under Bones’ chin. He smoothed a kiss into Jim’s hair. Jim felt a heart thumping against his chest, he wasn't not sure if it was his or Bones’, but it didn't matter.

“Was all that okay darlin’?” Bones asked quietly after several content minutes.

“'m fine Bones. Everything was good...really good,” Jim felt young and vulnerable, but as long as Bones kept touching him, it would be okay. It felt a little like he was floating just outside his body and Bones was his anchor to reality.

“Alright Jim. Are you ready for the shower, or do you want to stay here a little longer?” 

“Shower please,” Jim replied. He realized suddenly that he was shaking, “I think you’re gonna have to help me.” 

“I was planning on it darlin’. I’m here for you.”

 As Bones guided him to the bathroom, for the first time he thought maybe it didn’t matter if this was unconventional because it was exactly what they both needed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just me, but I think Bones makes a great Daddy Dom, especially for Jim. 
> 
> I've become quite attached to this verse, so I'm hoping to add more to the series later! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos/comments/criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
